Mark of Athena
by LJD05
Summary: What I think should happen in the next book. T for some iffy language. Mostly just to entertain you until the real book comes out. Percabeth/Jasper/Hank. Mostly Percabeth, cause it's my favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**Mark of Athena Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I do not own the title Mark of Athena. I pretty much own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**AN: I noticed that everybody always starts their Mark of Athena and leaves it after a few chapter. I will try not to do that. Enjoy.**

**Annabeth**

The Argo II lumbered slowly forward, the Roman camp growing more and more visible. I stood at the edge of the ship, my face expressionless (an art I had mastered over the past eight months).

Thalia Grace walked up to me silently. Neither of us looked at the other. Thalia watched her little brother pace the deck; I watched Camp Jupiter's approach.

"Are you ready?" Thalia asked.

It might have seemed like a stupid question to ask someone at a time like this, but I understood.

I looked Thalia in the eye and with a happy smile replied, "I've been ready for eight months." Thalia smiled mischeviously.

"Good, because we are about to land."

With that I looked at her and nodded before making my way to the door, where I was to walk out with Jason.

Seconds later the ship landed with a muted thud, sending dust flying up. I wished I could see the Romans reactions.

The door to the ship dropped slowly. So slowly! I was shaking with anticipation. Then Jason was leading me forward, his hand on my back pushing my softly as if he didn't think I could make it on my own.

Percy's eyes met mine and the butterflies in my stomach flew away. His sea green eyes sparkled with the same odd combination of affection and cluelessness as they did the first time I kissed him.

Silence filled the air and Jason dropped his hand that was on my back. Awkward glances were exchanged between Greeks and Romans.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, graecus." Announced the girl with the purple cape who was standing beside Percy. So close, their shoulders were pressed against each other. I was too happy to see him to be jealous, though.

Then Percy smiled hugely at me, just like we were hanging out together at Camp Half-Blood again.

"Yeah, welcome to Camp Jupiter, Wise Girl."

**Percy (Before The Ship Lands)**

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. My brain was so full of worries that I had never even considered until now. Five minutes ago I was completely calm, yet at that moment I could hardly contain the nervous shivers threatening to take over my body. What if the Romans attacked, even though we, Praetors, commanded their civility. Who was on the ship? What if Annabeth wasn't even _on_ the ship? I quickly dismissed that thought, though; we needed her. What if she didn't want me anymore. What if she moved on?

I shook my head. Now was no time to be lost in my own thoughts. Now was the time to be a good leader-though for which camp I was not sure. The warship was nearing slowly as it prepared to land.

Hazel stared at the ship as if in a daze. I understood why, of course. She was probably more nervous about Sammy than I was about Annabeth, if that was possible.

Reyna's face was stone, completely void of all emotion. Except her eyes. They showed that she was nervous, as well. I guess she could join the club then. I elbowed her lightly to get her attention.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered, trying in vain to calm her down.

Reyna nodded and turned to face the ship, chewing on the corner of her mouth thoughtfully.

My attention snapped back to the ship as it landed twenty feet away from us, quieter than I would have expected from a huge warship. My heart pounded erratically. So loud that i was sure Annabeth, who was still hidden in the ship, could hear it.

The ship dropped anchor-why would a flying warship need an anchor?-and the door opened slowly to reveal a boy with cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Jason Grace, I assumed. Beside him stood a girl with blonde princess curls cascading down her backand gray eyes more stormy and calculating and _beautiful_ than I remembered. The one thing I didn'€t expect was the huge grin on her face-she was usually to composed.

They seemed to walk in slow motion off of the ship. Probably Annabeth's idea. I'm sure she enjoyed my impatience almost as much as Frank and Hazel who were sniggering behind me.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, graecus." Reyna greeted as they came to stand in front of us. Her lips were twisted into the smallest of grins.

Annabeth looked at me and I greeted, "Yeah, Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Wise Girl."

I expected her jaw todrop, or some equally extreme reaction-after all, she still thought I had majical amnesia-but instead she stepped towards me and ran her small hands through my hair.

"Your gray is spreading," She smirked and took my hand.

I grinned, "So is yours; It's kinda cute, actually." I gently fingered her gray streak, trying not to remember how she got it.

Annabeth blushed a light pink and Reyna cleared her throat rather rudely.I turned to her.

"I will show the Greek around our camp," I tried to speak with as much authority I could manage, "I assume the other leader knows his way."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Senate meeting in half an hour. Do not be late; We won't wait for you."

I nodded, slowly pulling Annabeth out of the crowd and away from old friends and new friends alike.

I walked with Annabeth through the silent camp until we reached my father's shrine-the only place in the entire camp which ensured privacy.

Annabeth shot me a skeptical look when we were inside. It wasn't exactly the _nicest_ place, but at least they had gotten rid of the rotting fruit.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," I explained, "and this is as good a place as any."

Annabeth laughed, "That is the under statement of the century!" She flashed her perfect smile that made me grin like an idiot in answer. She continued, "And I think we should strt about...here."

She leaned forward and laced her fingers behind my neck pulling me toward her. I bowed my face and kissed my girlfriend for the first time in eight months.

**AN: Tut tut. Kissing in a temple. I think Neptune will forgive them this one time. Hope you enjoyed! Review! No flames, please. Love, Jess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark of Athena Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**AN: Enjoy(:**

**Annabeth**

Gods! I forgot how amazing it feels to have Percy's lips on mine. To tangle my fingers through his thick, messy hair. To feel his soft hands on my waist.

Eventually, I had to pull away to catch my breathe. When we both stopped gasping for air Percy grinned.

"So you didn't find some big tough new boyfriend while I was gone?"

I rolled my eyes. What a ridiculous idea. As if anyone could replace Percy, who had been my best friend since we were twelve years old and who I had had a crush on almost as long.

"I'm sure I could have," I joked, "but I wasn't really looking. I was too busy picking up _your_ slack."

Percy chuckled, "Isn't that Jason Grace's job?"

I grinned, "Jason is great on quests, but he is a **terrible** teacher! I had to pick up all of your classes. Mythology was easy,but sword fighting? I don't even fight with a sword," I complained.

"Life is hard all around." He replied with a smile.

I returned it easily, "So what have you been doing all this time?"

"Sleeping mostly," He answered.

I was just about to ask him to elaborate, after all, Camp Jupiter didn't seem like the sleeping in kind of camp, but he seemed to have taken the thoughts from my head.

"Hera put me to sleep and hid me until Camp Jupiter 'needed' me. When I woke up I knew I had to find Lupa and she sent me here."

I seriously doubted that was the whole story, but I decided to let the subject drop.

"How long have you had your memory back?" I pressed, thinking of how Jason was still missing bits and pieces of his life.

Percy answered, "I drank a vial of gorgon's blood during my quest to Alaska and got my memory back." He looked at the floor nervously and added in little more than a whisper, "But I never fogot you. I could never forget about you."

I inhaled sharply. I attempted to control my face, but I'm sure my shock was clear to Percy who could read me like an open book.

Was it really possible that every minute I spent worrying about him and wondering where he was he could have been across the country doing the same? Every night that I spent dreaming of him could he have dreamt of me too?

After I composed myself I asked in a weak voice, "Did you remember anything else?"

He shook his head, "No. I tried so hard to just remember my address or my mom's name, but it wouldn't come."

I nodded. Jason had told me something similiar to that.

"What's with the toga?" I questioned, failing to hide my amused grin.

Percy laughed, "Not the most attractive outfit I own, I'll admit, but I had to wear it. There was a Senate meeting before you arrived and I didn't have time to change." He explained.

I began to ask another question, but Percy quickly quieted me with a kiss.

"We can finish this interogation later," he announced, grabbing my hand and leading me back outside," But now it's time for your first Senate meeting." Percy added with a fake grin plastered on his face.

**Jason**

The wait to begin the Senate meeting lasted a very long time, and not a minute of it was I released from two things: Reyna's eyes on me, burning a hole in my back, and Piper's hands grasping mine simply because it was familar in this unfamiliar place.

Everyone from Camp Half-Blood, except Percy, sat on one side of the room, while the Romans sat on the opposite side. The praetors were seperated from both groups to show their nuetrality, though I knew, at well as everyone else, that both were _far_ from nuetral.

The meeting began on a light subject: whether or not to kill us (yes, I was included with the Greeks, but so was Percy).

"Enough!" Reyna shouted after a few minutes of listening to Octavian's well rehersed speech, "We are not here to decide whether or not to fight. That decision has already been made. We will not attack unless they initiate the battle, which Praetor Jackson has assured us will not happen. We are here to decide when our heroes will leave for this epic quest and in what ways Camp Jupiter may support them."

She had hardly finished her statement when an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Why should we do anything to support these _greeks_?" He said greek like others might say vomit.

Reyna flashed around with a hard look on her face, "I will remind you that we are also sending four heroes: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Hazel Lovesque, and Frank Zhang."

The crowd seemed to be taking this information in when the same voice retorted, "The newbie, the traitor, and a couple of losers from the fifth cohort."

Reyna glared at the owner of the voice, "I will have you know that the _newbie_ is your praetor, that the _traitor_ did not choose to leave us, and those _losers_ brought back the eagle and restored our camp's honor. Furthermore, David, you would do well to keep in mind that you will NOT speak out of turn in these meetings, and your blatant disregardof my authority is beginning to anger me."

"Nice monologue," The boy, David, must have had a death wish to be talking to Reyna like he was.

Reyna calmly turned to where a built boy that I reckognised instantly as a son of Mars, stood silently, "Would you please escort our friend, David, from the premesis?"

The boy nodded and grabbed David by his arm before hauling him swiftly out the door.

"Does anyone else have anything to say to me?" She glared at the crowd. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics but remained silent as did everybody else. Beside Reyna, Percy Jackson sat looking utterly bored.

I surpressed a grin at the memory of me feeling the exact same way when Reyna 'disciplined'.

And then I heard it; A whispered word from the Roman side. Traitor. It seemed to bounce around the room. _Traitor. Traitor. Jason Grace is a traitor._

Some part of my brain acknowledged that the meeting was back on appropriate subject, but I couldn't make myself focus on the words being said. Traitor? When David said it, it seemed so much less serious. He was just fishing for an insult, after all.

I knew how it looked. I disappear and show up eight months later on a Greek warship. But I assumed they all understood the exchange. A leader for a leader. Me for Percy. It was not our choice. It was obvious, though, that some people did not see it that way at all.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review! Love, Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark of Athena Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Percy**

After the meeting I walked calmly to the Greek's side of the room, grinning like an idiot. A few faces I expected: Annabeth, Jason, and the other two campers who were going on the quest with us; while some surprised me: Grover, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and a few semi-familiar Hephasteus boys. Most surprising of all though, was my cousin of sorts, Thalia Grace, Lutinent to Artemis.

I grinned and threw my arm around her, "What's up cuz? Why aren't you with-"

Thalia cut me off, "Wow, Fish Bait, You haven't changed at all! Eight months in this boot camp and your still a moron!" She smiled to show that she was joking.

I opened my mouth to defend myself but was cut off by Annabeth, "Perc, what are you doing- Oh! Hey, Thals." She smiled and turned back to me, "I'm gonna go talk to the others going on the quest.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. She blushed but smiled and went over to talk to Frank and Hazel.

"You are lucky to have her." Thalia stated, her face suddenly more serious.

I chuckled, "I understand that better than anyone else."

She nodded and her face lightlened, "Good. And if you hurt her, I will castrate you with a pair of rusty scissors." Then she smiled as if she had not just threatened my manlyhood, "I _have_ missed you, Kelp Face, and I am happy to see that you're safe."

I nodded and mumbled, 'bipolar' under my breathe.

Thalia laughed and pushed me away from her roughly, "Go find your girlfriend."

Well, She didn't have to tell _me_ twice. I hurried over to where Annabeth was standing and wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned into me slightly and grinned, but otherwise ignored my presence.

I mostly tuned out their conversation, choosing instead to play with Annabeth's hair like a little kid. I did, though, hear Annabeth tell Frank and Hazel that she would talk to them later.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain." She commanded, grabbing my hand when it fell from her waist.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curiously.

"Someone wants to see you," She answered with a happy smile. I leaned down and kissed her forehead; I couldn't help myself. When she smiled it was like I _had_ to kiss her.

She pushed me away and glared at me. This probably would have been more intimidating if she wasn't still grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Grover." Annabeth greeted.

Grover turned around quickly, almost falling on his furry butt, "Hey Annabeth!"

His eyes zeroed in on me, "Hey, Perc." He said, watching my face for a reaction. It was obvious that he still thought I had magic amnesia.

_Oh, _I thought, _This could be fun._

I scrunched up my face in confusion, "Do I know you?" I asked.

Grover's face fell, and I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Um... I'm Grover. Your best friend."

I swear, I almost lost it there, but I controlled myself, "You're my best friend?" He nodded glumly and I continued, "My... very gullible best friend." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I folded over, holding my stomach because I was laughing so hard it was starting to hurt.

Understanding flooded his face, "Man! You're such a jerk, Perc! You almost made me cry! You gonna embarass your friend like that in front of all these nice-looking Roman girls?" He couldn't hide his smile, though, and when he gave me the biggest bear hug he could muster I knew I was forgiven.

He started backing away, "I'll catch you later, Perc," He started, "The blonde over there is giving me _the look_. It's time to move in." And with that and a quick grin, Grover was gone.

_He will never change_, I thought.

"You know if you did that to me, I would have stabbed you, right?" Annabeth stated behind me.

I grinned, "That's why I didn't do it to you," I stated and gave her hand a gentle squeaze.

I looked down at her and she looked like she was trying not to smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my side. So close, but she still refused to smile. I leaned down and kissed up her neck to her jawline and mumbled, "I _really_ missed you."

I looked at her expectantly, but she was still standing straight-faced in front of me. I huffed. She was so stuborn.

"Smile for me?" I asked quietly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but flashed her perfect smile.

"1397 William Shofler poked a Chinese emperor in the eye and was sentenced to death shortly after. Decrease in infant death rate since May 1, 2007. 2007 top ten songs include, Big Girls Don't Cry, Souja Boy, Girlfriend, Umbrella-" Ella flew bove our heads sprouting useless information until I cut her off.

"Ella, Do you knw the lyrics to all of thos songs?" I questioned.

The small red bird nodded her head furiously, "Yes, Ella knows every word. Big Girls Don't Cry: The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town. I need some shelter-"

"That's great," I interupted again, "I think Tyson wants to hear them."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Ella shot out of the building in search of my giant cyclops half-brother.

"Now, where were we?" I turned back to Annabeth, and grabbed both of her hands.

Annabeth smiled, "You were just about to show you girlfriend where her bed is, because she is exausted."

I nodded and pulled her out the door, "Right this way, Miss," I said in a horrible British accent.

Annabeth laughed and pushed me with the hand I had released.

On our way to the fifth cohort I told Annabeth about my quest to Alaska with Hazel and Frank. I only left out the part about Sammy/Leo Valdez-that was not my story to tell. Annabeth nodded the whole time, but I could tell something was wrong. I was used to Annabeth's facial expressions, but I wasn't sure about this one.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" I asked, my voice thick with concern.

She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile, "It's stupid, really. I know it is." She said, rather unconvincingly.

I took her other hand and stopped us from walking, "Your feelings aren't stupid," I disagreed.

She looked like she was having an internal battle, but after a minute she decided to tell me , "It's just that... the only real quest I ever went on without you ended with you having to come rescue me from an evil Titan. I need you, but you can save the day just fine without me."

I almost laughed. I would have never, in a million years, have expected Annabeth to say those words. Yet, here she was. It was, simply, too unbelievable.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, and I have heard some pretty far-fetched things," I managed.

Annabeth opened her mouth to object, but I was right back to the point before she could force out a syllable.

"Of course you don't need me. It is necessary for our survival that we don't _need_ anyone, but if I could choose any person on the planet, dead or alive, to have my back, it would be you, Annabeth. I may not need you all the time, but I will _want_ you until the day I die. I hope the feeling is mutual, because I think that is why we make such a great team."

"I will always want you, Seaweed Brain." She dropped my hands, but secured my face in her hands, "Get used to it."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Needless to say, I happily obliged.

**Hazel**

Frank held my small hand in his bigger one. Why was I so miserable when I should have been so happy? I got my first quest and defeated Polybotes, got my dream horse, cheated Death...again, and got the guy I had been crushing on since the day we met.

With all that going for me, it might seem ungrateful to be so bummed, but I just could not get one thing off my mind.

"Nico is going to be okay," Frank squeazed my hand in another weak attempt at cheering me up. Of course, it wasn't Frank's fault. He didn't even know. I considered telling him, but that would mean putting the weight of my past on his shoulders, when he already carried so much of it.

Not to mention the awkwardness of that conversation. 'Hey Frank, I forgot to mentioin that my old boyfriend has a doppleganger and he is going on the quest with us. Hope that doesn't make you as uncomfortable as it makes me.' I could never tell Frank.

Frank looked down at me, "Please be happy," He begged.

I tried to smile convincingly and remind myself that he didn't know that there was no way for me to be happy. Not with my past staring me in the face. Every _what if_ I had displayed in one boy. No, I could never be happy with Leo Valdez around.

**AN: Some Percabeth fluff cause I wanted to. Hope you enjoyed. Review! Love, Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark of Athena Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Annabeth**

Percy showed me to an empty bed right beside his. I found that my bags were already tucked neatly underneath it.

"Normally girls don't sleep in the same room as the guys, but Reyna thought you might feel more... comfortable with me." He flashed me a quick grin and pulled a blanket out of a cubby in the wall that I probably would never have even noticed before he plopped down on his own bed.

I nodded and pushed his chest gently so that he was laying down on his bed. I laid down beside him.

"Much more comfortable," I joked before getting up and making my own bed.

I thought about the Senate meeting. The Roman camp, they decided, would provide monetary support, though only human currency. They also gave every person going on the quest the option to pick a weapon from their supplies. I did not expect much more. They seemed to be lacking, resource-wise.

"Thinking?" Percy inquired.

"Always," I answered easily.

"About?"

"Our quest."

Percy seemed to understand, "Everything will be fine," he looked at me, but it almost seemed like he was reassuring himself, "Saving the world: nothing we haven't done before." He laughed nervously, "I mean, you would think fighting monster was our favorite past time. We should get an award. It could be the Most Awesome World-Saving Demi-Gods-"

"Percy?" I interupted sweetly.

"Yeah?" When he looked at me then,all wide-eyed, he looked like a little kid.

"You're babbling," I said softly.

Percy sighed, "Yeah. I tend to do that from time to time."

"I have noticed," I retorted, laying back on my bed and closing my eyes.

There was a long pause and, apparently, Percy couldn't stand the silence.

"We leave tomorrow, then it's off to Rome. Shouldn't you be excited? All that ancient arcitecture." Percy said, his voice trailing off toward the end.

I rolled over so I was facing him and replied with a smirk, "I prefer Greek." I continued, "Besides, we have a couple stops to make along the way."

I only mentioned it because I knew it would make Percy crazy. ADHD does that to you.

Percy's eyebrows pulled together adorably and his forehead scrunched up in obvious confusion, "What?" He asked.

"It's a surprise," I grinned tauntingly.

Percy nodded, but I could tell that the subject was far from being dropped.

I said goodnight to Percy happily and rolled back over so that my back was to him. Despite the hardness of the bed, I was asleep within the minute.

That night I dreamt of the Argo II flying. We were so high, we could see Rome, even though it was a full twenty-four hours' travel away.

Percy and Jason were talking about what they expected to encounter in Rome. Hazel and Leo seemed to be deep in conversation, and Piper was nowhere to be found. And the chinese boy- I think his name was Frank-was glaring at me with pure hatred in his eyes. Then he took a step closer to me. I had never been so afraid of another person in my life, though I wasn't sure why this boy with the baby-face was frightening. Even with the body-builder frame, the boy was still young, not well trained. If it came down to a fight, there would be no competition. Yet with every step he took in my direction I took a step away from him in return.

He continued moving toward me menacingly, and I continued to back up until I could feel the edge of the ship pressing against my legs, but that still didn't stop me. He took one more step towards me and my legs gave the final push backwards.

And then I was falling, cold air whipping through my hair.

**Piper**

Jason stood in the corner, as he had been for almost an hour. It seemed like he had been talking to Reyna for _days_! Gods, I needed to talk to him, and she wouldn't leave.

_Finally!_ I mentally screamed as Reyna turned away from Jason and walked in the opposite direction.

I took no time to admire how Jason looked in the bright moonlight, leaning casually against the walls, his muscled arms folded across his chest. I would never waste time like that. Even if you could see the outline of his abs through his tight white t-shirt.

I stepped forward, trying to focus on what I needed to tell him, instead of how he looked, "Hey Stranger."

Jason turned to look at me and offered me a weak grin, "Hey Pipes. Can we talk sometime tomorrow? I'm exausted, and my cabin is across the camp." He explained sheepishly.

I tried not to show mydisappointment, "That's okay. You want me to walk with you?" I offered weakly.

Jason smiled, "No thanks. My cabin is in the oppposite direction of yours," he stepped closer to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Besides, you look really tired." He pointed out.

I couldn't argue; I could hardly keep my eyes open _to_ argue.

I nodded and turned to leave, mumbling a quick 'see you later' on my way, but I was only a few steps away from him when Jason caught my hand.

I turned and looked at him, curiously. Jason ignored my confused look and pulled me closer before wrapping me in a hug.

He was so warm, and soft. I couuld have stayed in his arms for days. Looking back on it, I'm surprised I did not fall asleep in his arms.

"I am really sorry we haven't gotten to talk much since we landed, but I promise that we will hang out tomorrow." He mumbled in my ear.

I grinned, "Sounds nice," It came out as a whisper, even though I didn't mean to say it so quietly.

Jason nodded and pushed me gently away, "Now go get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning." He demanded.

I nodded and hurried silently to my cabin-or whatever the Romans called them-and, as soon as I laid down on my uncomfortable-looking bed, I did just what Jason told me to do, and I went to sleep.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Review! Love, Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark of Athena Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Piper **

The next morning I woke up when it was still dark outside. Not by choice, of course. No, I was up before the sun because the strangers in my cabin were knocking things around and talking and just being loud and obnoxious in general.

I pretended to still be asleep until all of the other girls were gone. This was, thankfully, a very short wait. It was obvious that they did not sort campers by their godly parent; If I was in the Aphrodite/Venus cabin I would have been waiting for, at least, an hour.

As soon as the room was cleared out, I got out of bed and pulled out my small backpack. I promptly dumped it out on the bed. My clothes supply was pathetic, I realized sadly. I had never really cared untill now. I was about to spend a day 'hanging out' with Jason and the only jeans I owned featured an ugly rip across, various other little tears, and a faded grass stain on the butt. I briefly considered borrowing something from Annabeth, but I knew her clothes were not exactly her top priority either; Her jeans were probably torn worse than mine. I sighed, but pulled on my worn jeans, and changed into my Orange Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt.

"You aren't wearing _that_ are you?" A voice questioned incredulously.

I whirled around, annoyed with my rude intruder, "I don't recall asking" I froze, too mystified by the gorgeous woman standing in front of me.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" She looked amused.

I bowed my head and hoped that that was enough respect. My back already hurt from sleeping on that slab of rock that passed for a bed at this dumb camp.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite," I greeted as sweetly as I could manage.

She smiled a smile that would have put every celebrity I had ever seen to shame and spoke to me in a voice like bells, "Rise, my daughter."

She ran her manicured fingers through my hair softly, "I expect that _this_," She gestured to my apparel, "Is some kind of cruel joke on your mother," She said skeptically.

I shrugged, "It's all I have," I explained.

"You remind me of another daughter of mine," She mused as she pulled a white boox out of thin air. It had a baby pink bow wrpped around it, and it sparkled lightly against the light.

"Who," I asked curiously.

"Cinderella," She answered and waved her hand ddismissively.

My eyes opened me and my mother urged me to open the small box that she had all but shoved in my hands.

I quickly untied the ribbon and tugged off the top of the box. Inside a pretty white skirt and a pink off-the-shoulder top were folded perfectly. I scowled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am not one of your stupid, shallow daughters." I snapped, suudenly angry. I dropped the box onto my bed as if it had burnt my hands.

Aphrodite's crystal blue eyes flashed angrily, "You are my daughter whether you like it, or not. And not all of my daughters are stupid and shallow."She defended.

I scoffed, "Name one, besides me," I demanded.

This seemed to upset her, "I came here because you called out to me, and I will not stand here and listen to you insult my children. As for examples, why don't you ask Annabeth Chase or Percy Jackson about Silena Beaureguard?"

I closed my eyes, and then she was gone, as well as her designer clothes.

A second later the door burst open to Annabeth, who was grinning like a little kid.

"Why so happy?" I asked.

Annabeth flashed around with her hand clutched to her chest and her eyes wide to find me sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Gods! You scared the Hades out of me!" She practically screamed.

"Why so happy?" I asked again.

She laughed, "Why would I _not_ be happy? I have my Percy back." She grinned and grabbed my hand before pulling me out of the room.

Percy was waiting for us outside, watching a couple of the younger boys coming back from breakfast dump water on each other. Just before one boy finished dumping the rest of his water bottle on the other, his water suddenly changed directions and splashed him in the face. The other boy laughed until his water jumped out of the bottle and did the same thing.

Annabeth smacked Percy on the back of his head. He pulled her to his side by her waist in return, and planted a happy kiss on her cheek in return.

I pretended to gag, and Percy laughed.

"A daughter of Aphrodite disgusted by PDA. That is something that I haven't seen before." Annabeth laughed.

I chuckled, "I am the rare exception."

"I believe it," He laughed.

"Okay, you two. It's time to go eat. We can finish this when I have food in front of me." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy nodded furiously and pulled Annabeth forward with the arm still wrapped around her waist. I shrugged and followed them to the cafeteria.

Percy quickly led us to an empty table. We all sat down, and no one said aything.

"Who is Silena?" I blurted before I could even think about it.

As soon as I saw their shocked expressions, I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Why do you ask?" Percy asked rigidly.

I froze, "It's no big deal if you don't want to tell me," I told him, my cheeks flushing.

"No," Annabeth spoke up, "You should know. " She took a deep breathe and continued, "Silena was an Aphrodite. She was also one of my best friends. " Annabeth paused and a small tear slid down her cheek. Percy wiped if away softly.

"Silena was a spy for the Titans. They planted her in our camp to tell them all of our strategies and plans. But Silena loved Camp Half-Blood. And there was not a person that met Silena that didn't love her-not even Clarisse. Then she fell in love with a Hepheastus boy named Charles Beckendorf.

"On one mission to destroy a Titan ship, everything went wrong and we lost Beckendorf. Silena was crushed. She stopped spying for the Titans and fought with us, and died in battle. Silena is a hero, and one of the main reasons Camp Half-Blood survived." Annabeth trailed off. Percy squeazed her hand.

I exhaled slowly, attempting to take it all in. I was not expecting that, at all. The only hint that she was from the same _universe_ as my other sisters was that she seemed extremely influenced over her love for the people around her.

"Was she..." I couldn't think of a way to say it without sounding superficial. But she seemed so different than any other Aphrodite girl. I had to know if she was different in_ that_ way.

**Percy**

"Silena was gorgeous." I blurted, understanding instantly what Piper was asking.

I looked at Annabeth who just nodded in agreement. I knew Annabeth wouldn't get mad that I said Silena was gorgeous. It was true. Besides, Annabeth was prettier.

"Silena was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met." I continued, "And I have met some _really_ beautiful girls," I winked at Annabeth who punched my arm playfully.

I thought idly about all the beautiful girls I had known. Annabeth, obviously. Aphrodite. Silena. And one person that I would never tell Annabeth about: Calypso. My time on her island had forever branded her perfect face into my mind.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind and turned to the girls, "We should eat. I'm starved."

The girls nodded and we all got up and grabbed some food. When we sat back down Reyna, who I had not even noticed was in the Dining Hall, stood up, dictating the full attention of every person.

"To every camper, I am sure you are all well aware that our seven heroes are leaving after lunch. All campers are encouraged to see them off at that time." she looked at us, "Good luck, heroes." Then she sat down.

"Great," Piper mumbled sarcastically, "They are going to 'see us off'."

"What's wrong with that, Pipes?" Jason asked, appearing out of nowhere, a wide grin playing at his lips.

He put his hand on Piper's shoulder and leaned in to talk to her.

"Will you have breakfast with me? I promised we would hang out today."

A smile lit up Piper's pretty faceas she nodded coolly and picked up her plate, mumbling a 'see you guys later' as she left, holding Jason's hand.

I chuckled and turned to Annabeth, "You finished eating?"

She nodded, pushing her empty plate aside, "Yep," She popped the 'p' at the end.

"Have you already packed your things?"

She rolled her eyes, "I only brought one extra outfit and some pj's." As soon as she said it, her eyes widened and her hand flew to cover her mouth as if she expected it to open itself and betray her again.

I grinned hugely, "We are going to Camp Half-Blood." I guessed.

Annabeth frowned, "Don't be ridiculous, Percy. Why would we possibly go back to camp?"

She really thought I was that dumb?

"Maybe to drop off the other campers you brought here." I stated, with atriumphant smile.

Annabeth's face fell, "It was supposed to be a surprise," She frowned, "Are you happy?" she asked randomly, referring to going back to camp, I assumed.

I took her hands, "I am thrilled. As long as we don't leave you here."

She scoffed, "You wouldn't survive ten minutes," She joked.

"Yeah," I allowed, "Probably not."

**AN: Not my best. Eh, what can you do? Review! No flames, please. Love always, Jess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark of Athena Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Jason**

Piper finished her breakfast shortly after I finished mine. As soon as she put her plate aside and guzzled her drink, she was pulling me out of the Dining Hall. I expected to see her smiling, but when she looked at me I could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong, Piper?" I asked her softly.

Piper looked at me sadly, One of your... friends told me something yeasterday..." She trailed off, refusing to meet my eyes.

Realization flooded my face and I scowled, "Reyna." I stated angrily.

Piper nodded sadly. I should have talked to her last night. That way I could have cleared this all up then.

I groaned, "Piper, Reyna is dillusional! She thinks that all Praetors are destined to get married, or something dumb like that. I wouldn't be surprised if she made a move on Percy while I was gone."

"But Reyna said-"

"Reyna lies," I said, desperate to convince her that I was not in love with Reyna, "She would say anything to get what she wants. I never liked Reyna as more than a friend. I barely liked her as more than a colleage"

Piper still looked upset, so I did something risky and slightly dangerous: I took her face in my hands and I kissed her.

**Percy **

"Let's go! I want to show you something," I exclaimed, suddenly remembering the aquaducts.

Annabeth chuckled, "You're like a four-year-old sometimes, you know that, right?"

I stuck out my tongue out as I lead her out of the Dining Hall.

We got out of the Dining Hall and I moved to wrap my arm around her tiny waist. I kissed her temple and she swatted me away playfully.

Annabeth grinned hugely and I shot her a curious glance. In response she nodded over my shoulder.

"Does this mean you two finally got together?" She questioned when Piper and Jason noticed us and pulled apart.

Piper blushed, but Jason took her hand and gave Annabeth a sly wink before pulling Piper, who's face was still flaming, away.

Annabeth laughed happily, but stopped when she saw my worried expression.

"Reyna is going to make her life a living hell," I explained before she had time to ask.

Annabeth frowned, "We are leaving in a few hours. There isn't much Reyna can do before then. Besides, she probably doesn't even know."

I nodded, trying to seem as convinced as Annabeth. But I knew Reyna better than Annabeth did; Reyna would get back at Piper somehow if she knew that Piper and Jason were together.

So I hoped, for Piper's sake that Reyna remained clueless until we were long gone.

My hopes were instantly crushed, though when when I looked up to see a ver angry Reyna glaring daggers out the window where Piper and Jason had just stood.

Now I simply hoped that Piper and Jason knew what they had just gotten themselves into.

**Reyna**

My emotions often colored my vision. I know it sounds odd, but it is true. Bright colors when I'm happy, Black and white in battle, gray when I feel sick. Now it was red, as I stared at the spot where that Venus girl _threw_ herself at Jason.

He was under her spell, obviously. Perhaps she was a charm speaker. It would explain why he looked so utterly happy. And in a few hours this girl would have him to herself for gods know how long. She could have him convinced he was in love with her by the time they returned!

_No,_ I thought, _It is time to take matters into my own hands._

**AN: Short chapter, but I couldn't split the next one, so this is what you get. Sorry. Review! Love, Jess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark of Athena Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters in these combined series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**AN: May I just say that I enjoyed writing this chapter WAY too much. **

**Annabeth**

The rest of the day flew by much too quickly for my liking. I hung out with Thalia while I gave Percy and Grover some "guy time". After an hour, though, Thalia ran off to go "supervise" Jason and Piper.

I found Percy easily, still walking around the camp with Grover. As soon as he saw me he smiled and pulled me by my hand to his side.

"I was just about to come find you," He said.

I chuckled, knowing that it would have been, at least, another hour before he thought about looking for me. I knew how he and Grover got. Plus, I knew that Grover had missed Percy almost as much as I had. They needed their time to catch up.

"It's good to have our trio together again, just like old times," Grover grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I smiled but couldn't help thinking to myself, _Yes, just like old times... only completely different._

"Man, this place is... great and all, but I have to say: they are not the most welcoming to satyrs. And if I get called a faun one more time! I am a satyr. S-A-T-Y-R." Grover complained, mostly to fill the heavy silence.

Percy laughed, "What's so bad about being a faun?"

Grover looked at him like he was a complete idiot, "Fauns were a nuisance. All they did was eat all your food, beg like a hobo, and talk you to death." The eat all your food part, at least, reminded me of a certain satyr.

He continued, "They weren't nearly as respectable as we satyrs. Couldn't smell monsters or anything."

"They are Romans. They don't know any better," Percy defended.

"They better learn," Grover huffed.

I sniggered, "Or what? Are you going to bleat them to death?"

Grover turned to me, a look of faux hurt plasted on his hairy face, "You cut me deep, Annabeth. You cut me real deep."

I rolled me eyes and laughed loudly. Percy smiled and squeazed my hand lightly.

Grover looked at Percy and I and grinned, "I have really missed you two."

"I've misssed you two, Buddy," Percy said, giving him an awkward half-hug because he refused to release my hand.

They looked at me expectantly..

"Grover, I haven't been gone. I have seen you almost every day," I stated.

Grover shook his head, "You have been just as gone as Percy," He said in a sad voice.

I blushed and Percy switched his hand from holding mine to wrapping it around my waist.

"Jackson!" A harsh voice barked behind us.

Percy spun around instinctively, twisting his arm, that was around my waist, at an odd angle. Not that he seemed to care, or even notice. I removed it easily and turned to glare at our rude intruder.

"Reyna," Percy greeted warily.

"I need to speak to you. Alone."She turned to me, "Official praetor business. Sorry."

"You don't _look_ too sorry," I snapped.

She just smirked and pulled Percy away by his arm.

_I'm sorry,_ He mouthed.

I huffed and tried _not_ to think about how much I would love to slap that smirk off her face.

**Percy**

"If this is praetor business, then why don't you go talk to Jason," I asked, annoyed.

Reyna's eyes flashed dangerously, "You are praetor, Percy. Jason is not."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Reyna?"

"I don't appreciate your attitude," She said.

"Well, I don't appreciate you dragging me away from my friends and not saying what you need to say," I snapped.

"I will be taking Piper McClean's place on the quest to Rome," She stated, as if her coming out and saying it would make everything okay.

My eyes widened, "What? Why? I thought you were staying to keep watch over Camp Jupiter. Do you really want to leave Octavian in charge?"

"What difference does it make if Octavian annoys a few campers if there are no campers to annoy? I am doing what is best for the _world_ and in return what is best for my camp. You will need my knowledge of Rome and the culture-"

"My girlfriend is the daughter of the wisdom goddess. We aren't exactly lacking in the knowledge department." I retorted.

"The _Greek_ wisdom goddess," Reyna argued.

"And? She is not so limited that she can only understand Greek ways." I defended.

"No one knows Rome as well as I do."

"We don't need to know Rome as well as you do. We only need a basic understanding to get by. For gods' sake, we will be on a flying warship most of the time, anyways!"

"Your one-track mind does not allow you to see all possibilities, so you have no clue what you will need."

I huffed and tried a new approach, seeing that I was getting nowhere, "Why do you want to take Piper's place, anyway?"

I already knew the answer to my question, but I was curious to see if she would answer me truthfully. I doubted she would.

"What use is a Venus-"

"Aphrodite," I corrected, automatically.

"Whatever! We don't need her," She claimed.

"How do you know? You have never even seen her fight."

"And? Neither have you."

"I have, and she is a hell of a fighter," Annabeth jumped in from out of nowhere.

"For an Aphrodite," Reyna sneered as if Annabeth had been standing there the entire time.

"For anyone." Annabeth argued.

"A matter of opinion," she growled.

"Why don't you just say what this is really about?" Annabeth was so angry I took an automatic step back.

"I will not argue with you, greceous. There will not be more Greeks on the ship than Romans."

"So that's what this is? You are more concerned about your own stupid pride than doing what is best for your camp."

"I am doing what is best for my camp! I am sending three of my campers. I will not have an attack happen where they are at a disadvantage."

I jumped in, "There will be no attack. I would swear with my life."

"I am not interested in your assurances. You have not been with them in almost a year. They might have been planning an attack on our camp since the day you were taken."

"I have known these people since I was twelve years old. I know that they would not fight for no reason." I offered.

"That is ridiculous!" Annabeth defended, as if I had not said anything "We didn't even _know_ there was another camp until we found Jason."

Reyna's expression never changed as we spoke.

"There is no talking reason to her, Annabeth. She has made up her mind." And it was true. I could see that Reyna would not budge. She would continue to spurt out excuses until we agreed that she should come on the quest with us. And if it came to a fight, I knew she would be more than happy to try to show that Romans are still superior to Greeks.

"Of course not. Especially since we both know the _real_ reason for all of this." Annabeth snapped.

I prayed that Poseidon would keep Annabeth's mouth shut. I really did not want a fight between Reyna and Annabeth.

"Oh, really? Why don't you enlighten us then, since you are all-knowing."

"I don't have to be all-knowing to see that Jason doesn't want you. That you are pissed off because Piper got the guy you have been trying to get for years. And she didn't have to try nearly as hard as you did."

_Sorry, Son. Even I can not control the mouth on that one. You would have done better to pray that Athena would shut her daughter up.._ A voice rumbled in my mind at the same time that I saw Reyna draw her dagger.

I stepped in front of Annabeth protectively, though it was proobably protecting Reyna more than Annabeth, considering I was keeping Annabeth from lunging at Reyna. I drew Riptide.

"Watch yourself, daughter of Athena," Reyna growled.

"Or what?" Annabeth challenged, a teasing grin played at her lips.

"Annabeth!" I scolded, exasperated. It seemed that she was _trying_ to start a fight and I was doing everything in my powers to keep it from happening.

I considered spraying water in both of their faces and hope it would calm them down, but I knew that it would just make Annabeth angry with me, and I did not want her mad at me with a dagger in her hand. I would save that idea for last resort.

Reyna grinned wickedly at the idea of a fight, "You obviously have not heard of my battle skills."

"Or you haven't heard of mine," Annabeth took a step forward, pressing her chest against my back. Her way of begging me to move. I stood planted in front of her.

Reyna smirked, "It appears that there is not much to hear about except that you would have your boyfriend fight for you."

Reyna eyed my defensive stance as if sizing me up for a fight.

Annabeth's hands flashed to her dagger, "I don't need Percy to kick your-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, shoving the two farther apart.

Of course, as much as I would love to tell you that they both realized that this had gone to far, or respected my authority enough to back off, but I have no reason to lie to you.

I spent one terrifying minute trying to keep the two apart and avoid their weapons until a few nearby guys plus Grover heard the fight and kindly helped me tear them apart.

"You are not helping matters," I murmed in Annabeth's ear as she settled on my lap a few minutes after we broke the fight up.

Annabeth pouted, almost making me forget that I was angry with her. Almost, but not quite.

"She was being unreasonable. It wasn't my fault!"

"You are supposed to be a diplomat."

"I am no diplomat, Percy." She snapped, "If you want a diplomat, go find Katie. I was trying to talk some sense into her and in the process she insulted my friend and then she insulted me, and I got pissed off. I am sorry that it got out of hands, but that is all I will apologize for."

I sighed and kissed her neck lightly, "I don't want to fight, Annabeth. I just know that Reyna is going to get what she wants, regardless of what we say. Now we are going to have to ride around watching our backs for gods know how long."

"I'm sorry," She offered.

I sighed, "It's fine. I'm just glad you are okay."

"Please," Annabeth snorted, "I so could have taken her."

**AN: Who would have won **_**that**_** fight, I wonder? The world may never know. **

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review. Love, Jess**


End file.
